Whitley Schnee/Affiliation
Affiliations Schnee Dust Company The Schnee Dust Company is owned by Whitley's family. After Weiss Schnee loses her heiress title following her outburst at the charity ball in "Tipping Point", Whitley becomes the chosen heir to the company Jacques Schnee. Whitley almost immediately begins meeting with the company's board members and high executives in order to develop a good enough relationship with them for when he takes over the company. Family Weiss Schnee Weiss is the younger of Whitley's two older sisters and the middle child of the family. Their true relationship is unknown, but Weiss states that Whitley never truly liked her. However, upon Weiss' return from Beacon Academy, Whitley stays extremely supportive of his sister, warning her about their father being in a bad mood and clapping for her after her singing. After their father takes the title of heiress away from Weiss, she assumes that this was Whitley's plan all along. In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Whitley stops by Weiss' room to offer to pick something up for her while he and Jacques are in the city, due to her being stuck at home. She reacts negatively, accusing him of being jealous of her and Winter's talents, which leads him to say he finds Huntsmen to be barbaric. In "Cordially Invited", their mother, Willow Schnee, implies that his spiteful behavior towards Weiss may have been due to him feeling abandoned and betrayed by her for leaving him alone with their abusive father and unstable mother. Winter Schnee Winter is Whitley's older sister and the eldest sibling of the three. According to Weiss, he dislikes her, but he claims to have a strong respect for her sense of resolve. Jacques Schnee Jacques is Whitley's father. It is uncertain if he has a strained relationship with his father like his sisters do. However, it is implied that he is the favorite child. Hints were shown on the family portrait where Whitley is the only person other than his father to smile, and the only photo on Jacques' desk is of his son. In "Tipping Point", he appears to never leave his father's side. In “Pomp and Circumstance“, Whitley seems to be scared of him after he hesitates to listen to his father to close the door. Later during the events of "As Above, So Below", Whitley's paternal love for his father is fully shown, as seen that out of his entire family, only he showed to be emotionally distraught by his father's arrest and showed clear sadness and depression at him being dragged away by the Atlas Police awaiting trial, showing that out of his siblings and even his own mother, Whitley was the only one to have retained a descent enough relationship with his father. Willow Schnee In "Remembrance", when Weiss asks where their mother is, Whitley casually says that she is already drinking in the garden. This suggests that Whitley has grown used to and has become apathetic towards their mother's alcoholism and other issues. In "Cordially Invited", Willow shows that she still loves and cares about her son just as much as her daughters, as she knew that once Weiss had gotten hold of solid evidence of their father's actions of assisting Arthur Watts, Whitley would most likely side with their father and help him, which Willow pleaded her daughter not to forget about him and try to help him as well despite their strained relationship. During his father's arrest in "As Above, So Bellow", Willow aimed a worried look at Whitley due to him being clearly distraught by his father's actions and subsequent arrest but due to their distant/strained relationship, Whitley did not seek comfort from his mother and instead opted to deal with his grief alone by running deeper into the Schnee Mansion away from her. Schnee Manor Klein Sieben Whitley's exact relationship with Klein is unknown, but like the other members of his family Klein has faithfully served and catered to all of his needs and wants, as seen when he would prepare meals for Whitley and follow his orders and demands without question. Whitley in turn has shown to appreciate his skills and seems to be great full enough to complement him on his cooking skills, as seen when Whitley explained his good mood was from Klein preparing Crêpes for breakfast to Weiss. However, upon Klein being let go from the Schnee Manor staff due to assisting Weiss's escape from the Manor, Whitley is shown to be indifferent from his dismissal despite Klein's years of faithful service to him and his family and has even shown himself to not be above using it to subtly emotionally hurt Weiss by insinuating the reason to his dismissal. Others James Ironwood Although they are never seen interacting, Whitley does know the general to some extent due to the latter being a friend to the Schnee family. However, like Jacques, Whitley has developed a low opinion of Ironwood. In "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Whitley goes as far to refer to the general as a fool. Arthur Watts In "Pomp and Circumstance", Whitley seems a little suspicious and nervous of Watts, who suddenly waltzed into the Schnee Manor and wished to speak with his father. Watts even compares Whitley to his father by resemblance. Category:Affiliation pages